Son Goku Always Keeps his Promises
by Vaniti
Summary: "Do you belong to me?"  Such a simple question.  Alas, it does not always bring such a simple answer...Chi-Chi x Goku. One shot.


**Son Goku Always Keeps his Promises **

**By:** Vaniti

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama

"Goku, do you belong to me?" "Forever." Chi-Chi knew without question her husband meant it… Or, so she thought. Chi-Chi x Goku. Oneshot. (Rated for a slight adult scene)

* * *

><p>The warm breeze provided a temporary balm on her emotional wounds and she glanced up with a noncommittal smile. She had gathered her midnight locks in a casual ponytail at the nape of her neck, but a few loose tendrils had escaped and were now leaping past her flushed cheeks. The simplicity of it all, just being out in the spring weather, soothed her and she was grateful for her mechanical chore.<p>

She had just clipped another clothing item on the line – her casual fuchsia dress to be exact – when she heard it.

She had to be mistaken.

In her mind and daily fantasies she had heard this over and over again but it was just that; a daily fantasy.

"Chi-Chi, honey! Long time no see…"

This was no longer a daily fantasy.

The raven-haired woman almost dropped her long dress she had been hanging on the clothesline when his muscular, familiar arms wrapped around her slim waist. Everything was exactly as she remembered. His scent of fresh pine and the outdoors, the warmth yet callousness of his skin, and his defined and tall frame. She inhaled deeply.

_'Breathe. Just breathe for now…' _She reminded herself.

She did just that, but it was too early to speak. For reasons subconsciously known to her, her vocal cords adamantly refused to cooperate. Her mouth opened and closed in a failed attempt.

Worried she had not said anything, Goku spun her around to face him. Confusion as clear as his uneasy smile greeted her. He took a step back and waved a hand over her head.

"Sorry, did my voice get carried away by the wind? I said hello. How's it going?"

Chi-Chi now trembled so violently it startled herself. But even more so when she reeled back and smacked his cheek with her burning hand. The slap from contact resonated through the still air and seemed to ricochet throughout the mountains.

He stared back at her his dark features unusually solemn and he raised his hand to his cheek. She know it did not hurt him – how could it? – but it was the meaning of the gesture she wanted to emphasis.

And then she was shaking. Not because she was cold but because she was weeping so violently she could not contain herself.

Before she knew what happened her knees gave in and she wilted to the ground like a flower with its stem chopped off. Immediately he leapt to catch her but she found the last of her strength to beat against his chest. She pounded again and again as she shook her head.

"No, no, no, no…" The single word was all she could hear herself producing.

Without delay he was speaking rapidly, but she could not quite make out his words. It was like he was faraway and his voice was merely echoing and broken.

"Where the hell have you been? How dare you come back here so casually? Without any remorse? You are shameless, Son Goku. _Shameless_."

He dropped down to his knees and the bright orange of his gi greeted her. She refused to look in his eyes.

If she would have glanced up she would have seen the wounded animalistic flash swiftly sweep from eye to eye.

"You lied to me. You _lied_ to me."

"Chi-Chi." He grabbed her shoulders now and lightly jolted her to at least glimpse at him. "Listen. Listen to me," His candid and insistent tone sliced her, "I would _never_ lie to you. There are lots of things I don't do perfect. But when it comes to eating, fighting, and being truthful to you, those are things I do well."

She would not grant him a half-smile or relent.

"Famous last words," she continued, "Because you did."

He peered at her. It was with distinct agonized bewilderment, but she shook her head to negate.

"Honey, I'm here now —"

She granted herself the courage to open her wet-rimmed eyes and blinked through their swollenness. As if speaking to a distant crowd her tone changed drastically.

"I know. You had to train. I know. You had to defend the world and lost your life in the battle. But you're always gone – you've been gone – and you're never coming back for _me_. You think I should just forget everything and be pleased you finally decided to show up?"

Sadly the warrior of Earth opened and closed his mouth. He was silent for awhile.

"You're right. But," he paused and earnest passion morphed his tenor, "Chi-Chi, do you remember the promise I made you?"

"You did a _fine job_ of keeping it."

"Chi-Chi, forever. Remember that night? I'll always come back for you."

Her heart shuddered rebelliously and she squeezed the longing from it. How could she _not_ recall that night?

"How can I belong to you when I don't ever know where you are?" She finally said.

When she still could not look at him, he gently placed his hand under the side of her chin. With his other hand he clasped her delicate hand and drew it to the left side of his chest.

"Because I'm always here in your thoughts. An' you're always in mine."

It was such a typical Goku response. Simple, innocent, but heartfelt.

"Do you forgive me?" It was a question to see if she would be willing to remember.

Her mind was now wandering off in a past memory. It was the cherished flashback that he was referring to. The same one she had been frequently playing to ease her melancholy.

"How could I not?" she quietly echoed back.

"Then can we repeat it?" His soft request pierced her heart at its implications.

Her breaths came shallow now. He asked her again.

"Can we?"

Faintly she heard herself voice "yes" and his arms were surrounding her tenderly. As he carried her back to their home she slipped back into the passages of the flashback…

* * *

><p>She had been doing absolutely nothing with purpose.<p>

What she meant by that was no matter how much it bothered her, she was not going to clean or cook anything. Her husband was training in preparation for the androids so she saw little of him and Gohan. She understood, really. As long as Gohan got his studies in, she allowed this.

What had struck a nerve with her was when Bulma flippantly announced she was pregnant.

With Vegeta's son.

Okay, she would be crude. These thoughts did flit through her mind, but naturally, she kept them to herself. So, for Bulma to be expecting that obviously meant her and Vegeta had been _training_ – an appropriate euphemism – in the bedroom. Chi-Chi did not think Bulma would be the kind of woman that would allow for careless sex the first time. With private certainty she realized this must have been a frequent thing.

Aside from her shock that Bulma was involved with that ruthless Vegeta, this brought up a sensitive subject with her.

She was not engaging in intimate behavior with her own husband.

Chi-Chi snapped the exterior of a peapod she was snacking on. Too upset, she threw it down into the grass. She pushed the polished wood bowl away and distantly focused on the blend of orange battling with violet from the sunset.

Time had clearly passed because it became dark.

Such an extensive network of ponderings and sentiments had shocked her brain because she could not precisely place what she had been thinking.

But she did know she was tired now and going to bed.

After slipping into an indigo nightgown that only reached mid-thigh, she let down her hair. Repeating her nightly ritual of brushing her teeth, hair, and washing her face, she was just pulling back the downy comforter of her bed. His voice enveloped her.

"Did we miss dinner? Uh, I'm sorry, I can't believe I lost such track of time!" Goku apologetically strode into their bedroom peeling off his shirt.

Gohan peered contritely from the open crack of the door and made haste to disappear down the hall.

She was not surprised by the interruption. She should be livid. They had "missed" dinner by gross error. It was ten 'o clock now. However, she was not in the mood to argue tonight. The thought of Bulma and Vegeta being intimate, while she was not with her own husband, rose again. She peered down at her bare feet before glancing up at him. He seemed to sense something was a bit wrong because his dark gaze somberly caught hers.

"Chi-Chi, I know we're really late. An' I'm sorry. It's just we want to be prepared for these androids…"

She did not reply. Instead, she was internally debating to ask him a simple matter.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Goku, do you belong to me?"

He smiled back at her. "Forever."

There was no hesitation in his voice. His definite and sincere answer, and how his voice had dropped familiarly, lit something inside of her. He did not question why she had said such a thing out of the blue, and she loved him for that.

She boldly lifted her chin.

"Then close the door."

His dark orbs were smoldering and without taking his eyes off of her, he reared his leg back to carry out her order. She returned the stare, as if mesmerized, and in one fluid motion dropped her nightgown in a crumpled heap at her feet.

A golden flicker threatened to ignite him. To scald his skin and change him to Super Saiya-jin, which sometimes happened she learned when he was excited.

"I don't mind if you go Super Saiya-jin," she whispered.

Her request sent him over the edge and she found herself engulfed by a heated gold aura and turquoise sea eyes blazing into hers.

His skin was hot to the touch and his calloused hands were all over her, stroking everywhere, everywhere. In a delirious blur they somehow fell back into their bed and she sighed when the stiff proof of his need jabbed against her. She looked up at him feverishly, not caring that he was still sweaty from training and she had just washed up, her instincts took over and she needed this more than anything.

"Forever?" she murmured once more.

"Forever."

And then he was filling her, completely. In every aspect possible they came together once again in their marital bed.

* * *

><p>She woke up as she did every morning alone.<p>

By herself, with the cream cotton sheets half tossed off of her during her light slumber. Then she remembered.

Last night, Goku returning at last from training. The night during the android period where they had connected. And then after when he had carried her back into their home and they had, well… A flush crept over her cheekbones.

And then startled and intense grief tore through her. Her fingers were greeted with an empty spot next to her in the queen-sized bed.

Empty spot.

Had it all been a dream? And Goku still had not come back?

Her heart could not take much more of this.

A faint rustling of fabric caused her gaze to trail to the right. She blinked to clear the sleep out of her eyes.

He was sitting on the windowsill watching her with contented peacefulness. The fingers of morning light outlined his glowing frame and he raised one hand to her in greeting. A delighted, relieved smile spread across the planes of her lips.

"Long time no see, Sleepyhead. I was waiting for you."

"I've _been_ waiting for you."

He hopped off the windowsill and came to her in bed. As he leaned in close over her, she silently told herself that she could get used to this.

"Want to relive that memory again?" He murmured softly against her ear.

"Only if you promise to keep reliving it again and again."

"Another promise… I'll be _more_ than happy to keep for you."

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hee hee. I'm sorry, I don't know what was going through my head while I was writing this. Oh, the ups and downs of their relationship…Anyway, how could Son Goku not keep a promise like that? ;) Reviews, comments, opinions, and suggestions are appreciated and desired! Most sincerely yours —

Vaniti


End file.
